Running up that hill
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: As Leah LIES IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER GETTING INJURED IN A FIGHT WITH SOME VAMPIRES she thinks about her life in flashes. and sees her relationship with Sam and her relationship with Jacob. not in order. mentions of Sam & LEAH AND BLACKWATER I was listening to running up that hill by Placebo when I wrote this. note: Jacob never saw Bella after the wedding so no imprinting on a baby. J


**Running up that hill **

**_Summary: As Leah LIES IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER GETTING INJURED IN A FIGHT WITH SOME VAMPIRES she thinks about her life in flashes. and sees her relationship with Sam and her relationship with Jacob. not in order. mentions of Sam & LEAH AND BLACKWATER I was listening to running up that hill by Placebo when I wrote this. note: Jacob never saw Bella after the wedding so no imprinting on a baby. Jacob, Seth, and Leah just started there own pack anyway._**

* * *

The second the vampire sank his teeth into Leah's side her whole world turned upside down. As she fell to the ground writhing in pain she could hear Jacob and Seth calling for her before it all went black.

...

**_"I want us to be together forever_****." Sam said before kissing Leah passionately on the beach.**

** "Me too" she said as the engagement ring on her finger sparkled in the moonlight**.

….

"Breathe! Please, Leah …" Seth's voice echoes throughout the field.

…

**"How could you cheat on me with my cousin, my best friend?" Leah asked, practically in tears.**

**….. **

Don't you dare die on me!" Jacob orders.

…

**"We broke up" Sam said.**

**…..**

His voice breaks and sobs are heard. "Please Leah?" he asks.

…..

**Leah shook her head. "YOU broke up with ****_ME_**** yesterday!" Leah cried out.**

**…..**

**"**Don't give up." Seth says.

…

**"There's an ache in my heart where Sam used to be." Leah told Jacob. **

**…**

"I need you" he says.

…

** Jacob SIGHED. "I know how you feel." He muttered. **

**…**

"Mom needs you too" Seth says.

**….**

**Jacob looks at the ocean. The wedding invitation from Bella burning in the fire at their feet. Leah throws in the card Sam gave her for her birthday. **

**"I'll always love you" written inside.**

**…..**

**Sam put his hand under her chin and gently lifts it up. Leah trembled at the touch. She was afraid to look at him. Still, her eyes found his, and she knew she was lost. **

**"I love you." He said. **

**She smiled. "I love you too." She said.**

**…..**

"Leah, you're stronger than this!" Seth says.

"Open your eyes!" he yells.

**….**

**"Come in." she says quietly.**

**Sam made his way into her house, and sat on the couch. Leah leaned against a wall.**

**"How did you fall in love with her?" she asked. **

**Sam smiled and Leah feels her heart being ripped out of her chest.**

**…**

"Do you want me to beg? Because I will Leah" Jacob says.

….

**_"Then I saw her, sitting in the living room…"_**

**_…_**

"Please, I can't do this without you." He begs.

…

**_"It was love at first sight, nothing else mattered, and at that moment I knew I'd never be able to let go of her…"_**

**_….._**

"And to be honest I don't want to." He admits.

…..

**_"I thought she was you. She had her back towards me, and her hair was like yours. I called out to her, and she turned…"_**

**_…._**

"You're stronger than this!" Seth shouted.

….

**_"…She wasn't mad at me. She simply smiled, and told me you were out and I asked her out. I…Leah, I never meant to hurt you, but…"_**

**_…_**

"It hurts so much Leah. Without you here, I don't know what I'm doing anymore" Jacob voice was quiet as though he were sharing a secret. She struggled to reach out and comfort him, but then she felt a pull and was back in the dark.

…

**_"Instead I let go of you and grabbed hold of another breaking your heart in the process. I loved her from the beginning. There was not a word said between us, and I knew I couldn't live without her. We were connected in spirit, in heart! She became everything to me so fast, and I wasn't scared. I embraced it, and now, I don't think I could spend another day without her." He said._**

**_…_**

"Can you hear me?" Seth questioned.

"The doctor said that they are going pull the plug if you don't do something." He grabbed her hand.

"Please Leah give me some sign you're in there!" he begged.

…

**_"You'll marry her." Leah interrupted him because she didn't think she could keep listening to him._**

**_"In two weeks."_**

**_"Does she know why you are marrying her so fast?"_**

**_It took a moment for Sam to understand what Leah meant. "You think I'm marrying her quickly because I'm afraid I'll change my mind?" Sam questioned angrily. _**

**_…_**

"Listen, this isn't funny," Jacob said.

He sounded raw like he had been screaming for hours or something.

"The doctor said we have until the end of the week to say our goodbyes. I've already lost Bella please don't make me say goodbye to you too." He said.

…

**_"But…you don't love him. You love me. You'll never stop loving me." Sam said._**

**_"You selfish bastard, do you think I could not love another? You moved on, why should I not?" Leah growled. She was dressed up for her date with Jacob and Sam had to show up and ruin everything._**

**_"Because you love me! I can see it in the way you look at me, and the way your eyes are teary." he stated angrily._**

**_"You're wrong! I did love you until you did what you did. Why the hell would you marry my cousin?" she asked. _**

**_Sam frowned. "I just don't want to see you get hurt" he said._**

**_Leah sighed and made her way to the door._**

**_"Sam and it stopped being your business the moment you chose Emily over me." She said before leaving and slamming the door behind her._**

**_…_**

**_"_**What are you dreaming about Leah?" Seth asked.

"She's probably dreaming about coming back to us." Jacob told him.

Seth sighed. "Hopefully," He said.

**_…_**

**_ "After everything you did" Leah started but Sam cut her off._**

**_"Leah, please, I do love you…" he trailed off._**

**_Leah tuned him out. She didn't want to hear him anymore. It hurt too much. She knew it was a mistake to ask, but…_**

**_"Did you ever truly love me or are those just words?" she asked._**

**_She wanted to know. She needed to know if it had all been a lie. She had to hold on to something, to a tiny hope, to the knowledge that she had once been loved as much as she had loved. Before imprinting and monsters that maybe if things had been the way they should have he would have been with her._**

**_Sam didn't look at her and Leah felt her breathing stop._**

**_"I do love you, but…" and then the truth came out, hitting her like a wave, leaving her alone and torn and dead inside. "I never loved you as much as I love Emily." he said looking her straight in the eye and Leah felt her heart stop._**

**_…_**

"She going into cardiac arrest!" someone shouted.

**_…_**

**_"This is just the beginning." Sam said as they looked around the house he was going to buy for the two of them._**

**_…._**

"Clear!" some shouted and she felt a jolt.

**_…._**

**_"I'm getting married." He announced holding Emily on his arm. Leah's ring didn't sparkle half as bright on Emily's finger._**

**_"I'm engaged to your ex-boyfriend." Emily said, looking like she was expecting something._**

**_ "My ex-Fiancé" Leah said before storming past her out of the room._**

**_…._**

"Charging!" someone shouted but the voice was fading.

**_…"I love you. I always have. I always will." Sam told Leah as they sat watching the sunset. _**

**_"I'll always love you too" Leah whispered before kissing his cheek_**

**_…_**

"Leah, Nooo!" Seth's voice came through the fog briefly.

**_…._**

**_"I'm having your baby, Sam." Emily announced over dinner. _**

**_Sam beamed but Leah was practically in tears. _**

**_Leah rubbed her stomach sadly. She had an appointment with the doctor tomorrow._**

**_Jacob sent her a wink across the table. He was the only one who knew about her trying to have a baby._**

….

"Clear!" someone said. Leah felt another jolt and briefly wished they would stop before being submerged. And the images came faster and just quick shots of her life.

**_…_**

**_"The test came back negative." The doctor said. Leah felt her whole world crumble. "Are you sure?" she asked. The doctor nodded. _**

**_"I'm sorry," the doctor said._**

**_ "I'm sorry." Jacob said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know how much you wanted this," he said._**

**_"Whatever" Leah said getting up and leaving the room._**

**_…_**

**_"I love you,_** **_Sam Uley!" Leah yelled at him in the rain. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Sam reached for her but she took off running, leaving her shoes abandoned on the beach._**

**_…._**

**_"Do you still love him?" Emily questioned standing on Leah's porch the day before her wedding. _**

**_Leah looked at her coldly. _**

**_"Get away from my house!" Leah yelled before slamming the door._**

**_…_**

**_"You can't choose who you love." Sam said as he pledged his love for Emily in front of all the people in the audience of his wedding._**

**_…._**

**_"You love me?" Leah said surprised. _**

**_Jacob nodded. _**

**_"Yes" he stated firmly. _**

**_"Why?" she asked "You can't choose who you love." he said before pulling her into a hug._**

**_…._**

**_"I love you." Jacob whispered softly in Leah's ear, thinking she was asleep._**

**_…._**

**_"I loved you." Leah whispered sadly as she watched Sam marry her cousin._**

**_…._**

**_"Did you kiss her?" Leah asked angrily. _**

**_Sam looked ashamed. _**

**_"I love her, Leah" he said. _**

**_Leah punched him in the face._**

**_ "I HATE YOU!" she yelled before leaving his house, slamming the door behind her. _**

**_…._**

**_"Surprise!" Emily yelled as she burst into Leah's room. Leah smiled. _**

**_"Emily!" she yelled hugging her._**

**_ "What are you doing here?" she asked. _**

**_Emily smiled. "I came to see my best friend." Emily said._**

**_"I can't wait to meet this infamous Sam you keep talking about" she said and Leah giggled._**

**_"Well don't get your hopes to high. He's taken." Leah said._**

**_…._**

**_"Sam Uley is going be my husband someday." Leah boasted to all her friends. Sam had got a scholarship to a college out-of-state and she would be following him after she graduated._**

**_…._**

**_"Emily is going to be my wife someday." Sam told the pack. Leah looked away from him, the sting of finding out he imprinted still fresh._**

**_…_**

**_"I'm the guy for you,_** **_Leah Clearwater!" Jacob yelled after Leah in the field. _**

**_"One day, you'll see!" he shouted. _**

**_Leah pretended to be annoyed but the second she was out of sight a smile spread across her face._**

**_…._**

**_"I love you." Leah mouthed at him through the window of his math class. Sam got out of his desk and fist pumped, earning himself a detention from his teacher._**

**_…._**

**_"I have a life here." Sam said to Leah as he gestured to Emily and his son behind him. _**

**_Leah didn't say anything. _**

**_She just stood there while Sam closed the door on her. _**

**_"I'm sorry" he said._**

**_…._**

**_"Goodbye, Leah Clearwater." Jacob said and just before she got out of the car he tapped her shoulder. She turned around and her lips met his._**

….

**_"Goodbye, Leah Clearwater." Sam said as he left the church with his new wife Emily._**

**_…. _**

**_"I'm here for you if you need anything." He told her after her dad died. _**

**_Leah looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, a pair of rusty scissors in her hand, and her once long beautiful hair on the ground. _**

**_"Fuck you" she said before phasing into a wolf and running into the woods._**

**_…._**

**_"Love is what it's all about." Sam said to the pack._**

**_ "That's crap and you know it." Leah said._**

**_…._**

**_"I'm falling for him, big time." Leah said to her friends after her date with Sam._**

**_…_**

**_"Guess it's a good thing I'm in love." Emily said to Sam after he asked her to marry him. Leah turned her head pretending that he wasn't proposing to her cousin in front of her._**

**_…._**

**_" I still have feelings for you, Sam." Leah said._**

**_"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Sam said to Leah _**

**_…._**

**_"Pick one." Jacob said pointing to the food court._**

**_ Leah looked around sadly._**

**_Jacob shook his head and dragged her to pizza hut._**

**_…._**

**_"Just pick one." Sam said gesturing to the food court._**

**_"That's the one." Leah said pointing at Taco bell._**

**_…._**

**_"Sometimes, it feels like someone else's memory." Leah tells Jacob taking a long swig of whiskey._**

**_"You still love her, don't you?" she asks him._**

**_Jacob stares into the fire. "A part of me will always love her and I don't know if I'll ever stop" he said before looking at her._**

**_…._**

**_"The next thing I want to do is ask you to be my wife." Sam said to Leah._**

**_Leah smiled. "Well ask me then" she said._**

**_…. _**

**_"Marry me, Leah." Jacob said._**

**_Leah stared at him before shaking her head._**

**_"I-I can't" she says running off._**

**_…._**

**_"Because I'm in love with him!" Leah shouts angrily._**

**_"Jacob was just a rebound." Sam said._**

**_….._**

**_"Your head tricks you into it." Jacob said. _**

**_Leah shook her head. "It's not your head. It's your heart." She said._**

**_…_**

**_"There's an ache in my heart where Sam used to be." Leah admitted to herself._**

**_Jacob smiled. "Well maybe I'm the one meant to heal it." He said._**

**_"But what if it's not real love." Leah says._**

**_Jacob shrugs. "What we have is better." He smirked._**

**_Leah raised an eyebrow "What's that?" she asked._**

**_"Love, Lust, the whole package." He said wrapping his arm around her._**

**_…_**

Leah gasps and her eyes fly open.

"Leah!" Seth shouts grabbing hold of her.

Leah looks past him at Jacob who was staring at her with tears in his eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?' he asked.

Leah smiled. "I like it better when I'm awake" she said holding out her hand for Jacob to come closer.

He did and she pulled him onto the bed.

"Do you remember when you proposed to me and I turned you down?" she asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Well I take it back. The answer is yes and it always will be." She says.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I JUST WROTE THIS FOR FUN. SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES. I HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD EVER SINCE I FIRST HEARD THAT SONG SO FINALLY I JUST WROTE IT.**

**NO FLAMES OR CRITISIM PLEASE.**

**BUT I'D LOVE IT IF YOU'D REVIEW.**


End file.
